RiverClan Leader's Den
This den is under a dense bramble thicket. Mistystar is the current leader. Past Residents Leopardstar-(StarClan) Roleplay Mistystar sat down in her nest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "They prey has become very scarce, I think it might be the beginings of a Famine." Mintfur mews, cutting to the chase. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar's eyes widened. "You could be right." She meowed. "Do you think any of the other clans are suffering from famine too?" Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know. I could be wrong, but I thought I saw somke coming from ThunderClan, and ShadowClan looked skinny last gathering. WindClan's always skinny, so it's hard to tell with them." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "We'll discus this with the other clans at the next gathering." Mistystar decided. She closed her eyes. "StarClan, help us all." She meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "How much longer will it be?" (What season is it? Should be say on the main page?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (What season was it at the end of the last hope? Because this is happening about a moon after the dark forest battle.) "I'm not sure..." Mistystar meows. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (I think maybe Leaf-fall or New-leaf) "Hrmm, we could call a special gathering." He muses. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (If it was leaf-fall, than it'll be Leaf Bare, If it was New Leaf, It'll be Green Leaf. I'm reading the series again, so I'll let you know when I get to the last hope. I'm on Night Whispers right now.) "That's a good idea." Mistystar meowed. "If the other clans agree, of course, after all this won't be protected by the full mon truce." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I forgot about the truce....and if their is a food shortage, then they might be a little grouchy." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, empty bellies make short tempers." Misystar meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, sounds like it's from the book.) "What should we do then?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (That's what I'm aiming for, I want to make my roleplaying as much like the book as possible.) "We'll have to wait until the gathering, I suppose. Blackstar and Onestar have never been welcoming of tresspassers, no matter what the cause, and we'd have to travel through their territory to get to ThunderClan." Mistystar sighed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okie :) ) "Well, what about the tail-length rule?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Some cats still get touchy about that." Mistystar meowed, "But I suppose we have a right to do it. We'll go talk to ThunderClan once smoke stops rising from their territory." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yes ma'am." Mintfur nods his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) MIstystar dipped her head. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur exited the den. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) MIstystar followed him. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:RiverClan Category:Camps Category:Territory Category:RiverClan Territory Category:Roleplay